


What A Beach

by xRockChickx



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Day 2, M/M, Pete is such a party pooper, SpideyPoolWeek, Spideypool - Freeform, it's just a very short one this time, the vacation doesn't go the way Wade imagined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRockChickx/pseuds/xRockChickx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade is having a great time and he can't wait Peter to join him. For SpideyPool Week day 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Beach

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 2 of SpideyPool Week! The prompt was a day off/vacation.

Wade was lying on a towel placed on top of soft warm sand, wearing only briefs and his mask as he let the sun caress his skin. It was a hot day; what a perfect time to relax a bit and take a break from all the superhero stuff he had been doing with Spidey!

He sighed pleasantly, wiggled a bit to make a better bed out of the sand and his towel, and tucked his hands behind his head. He couldn't wait for Petey to join him! Maybe he would let Wade rub lotion all over his body, or they could just start making out straight away. That was definitely the only thing that could make this vacation even better.

He heard the front door open and close, then the noise of soft footsteps came closer. They stopped in the doorway of the room. Wade turned towards the noise and looked at Peter Parker, his favourite nerd, wearing civvies and currently having the emptiest expression on his face as he dropped his bag to the floor.

"Hey there, baby boy! Wanna join me?" Wade greeted him gleefully.

"What the fuck, Wade? Where did my living room wall go? What is all this sand doing here?"

"I had a small incident with Juggernaut, so I decided to make the best of it and have a vacation."

"In my living room?"

"We don't even need to travel!" Wade cheered.

"The Juggernaut broke through my living room wall – which you need to explain, how did he even get to my _home_? – so you brought all this sand here to have a vacation? _In my living room?_ "

"Well, I can't just lie on the cold hard floor pretending it's a beach, can I?"

"You know what you _can_ do, Wade? Flee right now, because you'll sure as hell regret it if you don't."

"You're gonna make me leave this awesome beach?" Wade pouted. "What if I rub lotion all over your hot body and we bathe in the sun together?"

"What if I drown you in the sand you brought here instead?" Peter asked in a cold tone.

"...That doesn't sound like the best deal I've ever heard," Wade admitted.

They stared at each other, tension and pregnant silence filling the air around them. Peter was the one to speak first.

"You have an hour to clean this up." With that Peter slammed the living room's door shut and left.

"Uh-oh."

There went all of the great ideas Wade had for their first vacation spent together.


End file.
